Telewizja Polsat
Telewizja Polsat is Polish mass-media company owned by the Polish businessman Zygmunt Solorz-Żak. The company have a satellite operator and thiry-two channels. History In 5th January 1992, the first Polish commercial television network called Pol-Sat (now Polsat) is launched. In 1st March 1997, The company launching a second commercial television called Polsat 2, in the initial period, his schedule was mostly filled with feature films. A month later, the station introduced a new schedule, in which, apart from films, there were also many animated and social series and entertainment programs. In 1999, along with ATV, five entertainment channels were launched: Formuła 1 (now defunct On), Dla Ciebe (now defunct Ona), Komedia, Smyk, Relaks (now defunct Muzyczny Relaks) and one documentary channel called Info Dokument (now defunct Info) and the second satellite operator in Poland called Polsat 2 Cyfrowy (now Cyfrowy Polsat). In 1st April 2000, The company acquires the Polish commercial television network called TV4. besides that 11th August, the first Polish sports television network called Polsat Sport and 10th September, the educational television network called Teleuniwersytet. In 1st July 2001, due to low viewership, the two channels was closed: Info Dokument and Komedia. the same day Smyk was changed name called Junior. 1st September, the movie television network called Filmax. In 2nd January 2002, Polsat 2 becomes a international television network for Polish people, directed to viewers living outside of Poland, On September 2, the five channels (On, Ona, Junior, Filmax, Muzyczny Relaks) are closed due to low viewership. In 1st August 2004, the lifestyle television network called Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda is launched. In 30th September 2005, Teleuniwersytet is closed, in 15th October, the sports television network called Polsat Sport Extra. In 2007, the news television network called Superstacja is launched and the company acquires a business television network TV Biznes and 12th October, Polsat Sport introduces a high-definition simulcast. In 7th June 2008, the news television network called Polsat News is launched, in 6th October, Polsat Zdrowie i Uroda has changed the name called Polsat Café and the same day men's interest television network called Polsat Play is launched. In 1st September 2009, Polsat introduces a high-definition simulcast, a football television network Polsat Futbol. in 2nd October, a movie television network called Polsat Film is launched and in 19th November, JimJam changing the name called Polsat JimJam from Chellozone (now AMC Networks International). In 30th May 2011, the sports news television network called Polsat Sport News, which could be watched on the second multiplex of digital terrestrial television and 24th November, the documentary television network called Polsat Crime & Investigation Network (now Polsat Crime+Investigation) is launched from A+E Networks Poland. In 1st June 2012, Polsat Sport Extra introduces a high-definition simulcast, Polsat Futbol is closed and 22nd November, the cooking television network called Polsat Food Network from Scripps Networks Interactive and Polsat Film introduces a high-definition simulcast. In 18th February 2013, TV Biznes changing the name called Polsat Biznes. In 1st March at 6:00, the three Viasat channels are launched from Modern Times Group. in 30th June, the company acquired the two channels (TV4 and TV6) and 1st September, a entertainment (broadcasted telenovelas) television network called Polsat Romans is launched. In 3rd February 2014, Polsat News introduces a high-definition simulcast. in 1st May, a music television network called Disco Polo Music is launched. 9th June, Polsat Biznes changing a name called Polsat News+. in 31st July, Polsat News+ changing a name called Polsat News 2. in 30th September, a sports television network called Polsat Volleyball. in 26th September, a second music television network called Muzo.tv is launched and In 20th October, a radio station called Muzo.fm is launched. In 29th June 2015, Polsat Food Network introduces a high-definition simulcast, in 1st October, the four channels (Polsat 2, Polsat Play, TV4 and Polsat Café) introduces high-definition simulcasts and 18th December, a interest general television network called Polsat 1 is launched. In 6th May 2016, the two channels (Polsat Viasat History and Polsat Viasat Explore) introduces high-definition simulcasts, in 10th April, Polsat Viasat History launches a new programming block called Viasat Epic (from 21:00 to 22:15). in 10th June, during UEFA Euro 2016 in France, the company launches three sports channels. The first one was a channel that broadcast all matches of UEFA Euro 2016, while the second one was UEFA Euro 2016 matches delayed by 3 hours. Both channels were broadcast matches without ads in HD quality. in 1st September, a sports television network called Polsat Sport Fight is launched. In 1st January 2017, The company sold Polsat Food Network changing a name called Food Network to TVN group. 2nd January, the entertainment television network called Super Polsat is launched. in 10th February, the documentary television network called Polsat Doku is launched. in 15th May, Super Polsat and TV6 introduces high-defintion simulcasts. in 26th May, Muzo.tv changing a name called Polsat Music. in 28th May, the sports television networks called Tenis Premium 1 and Tenis Premium 2 are launched and in 4th December, ZPR Media sold its music channels to the company. On 21st August 2018, Polsat Sport Premium Super and Polsat Sport Premium PPV are launched, on 1st October 2018, Polsat Games was launched and on 16th October 2018, Polsat Rodzina was launched. Logos Polsat (1992-1994).png|First logo (1992-1994) Polsat (1994-2003).png|Second logo (1994-2003) Polsat (2003-2006).png|Third logo (2003-2006) Polsat (2006-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2006-present) Navigation External links * Official website Category:Television broadcasting companies in Poland Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Poland